Sailor Men?
by dajavi
Summary: Impossível! Isso não pode ser verdade, Yuki é o verdadeiro herdeiro do Mileniun de Prata ou seja... Foram os pensamentos de Luna observando o gêmeo de Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Sailor Men?**

Resumo: _Impossível! Isso não pode ser verdade, Yuki é o verdadeiro herdeiro do Mileniun de Prata ou seja ..._ Foram os pensamentos de Luna observando o gêmeo de Serena.

Classificação: M (yaoi, mpreg, romance, fantasia, lutas...).

Fiquei tão empolgada pela leitura que resolvi escrever minha própria história, é a primeira que escrevo e logicamente não possuo os personagens da série Sailor Moon da autora Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capitulo 1**

"Yukiiiiii!" gritou Serena.

"O que foi desta vez Serena?" disse Yuki.

" E, eto... sabe o... a , não, nada não." gaguejando Serena.

Yuki abrindo a porta e virando, disse: "Fale logo Serena, não posso me atrasar, hoje será a apresentação de Chiba Mamoru, estou tão ansioso para vê-lo será uma oportunidade única sabia, ele vai ficar apenas um mês no país e fara somente essa apresentação."

"Se...se snif (chorando) ele é mais... snif... importante do que eu..." disse Serena.

"Serena não fique assim, conversamos quando eu chegar logo mais á noite, agora eu preciso mesmo ir." disse Yuki fechando a porta, caminhando até o ponto de ônibus na próxima esquina pensando '_no homem com olhos azuis profundos quase negros, alto de ombros largos em um esmoquem preto que realçava os músculos definidos, segurando o violino nas suas mãos firmes, seus dedos longos tocando o instrumento...' _suspirando, de repente percebeu que o motorista do ônibus estava falando com ele.

"Você vai embarcar meu jovem?" disse o motorista.

Yuki já subindo disse "Sim senhor!" '_Essa foi por pouco se eu perco esse ônibus... não, não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade, estar perto dele, ouvi-lo tocar, sentir... não eu tenho que parar, prestar atenção onde devo descer ou posso errar o local e me atrasar.'_ Olhando para fora através do vidro da porta, várias pessoas andando nas calçadas, alguns segurando sacolas outros crianças, todos apressados.

'_Após 1hrs e 48ms finalmente cheguei, agora tenho apenas que... ó quanta gente, eu sabia 3hrs mais cedo não foi o suficiente, as poltronas da primeira e segunda fileira já acabaram, a terceira ainda tem espaço me sento no meio para ver melhor ou na ponta para sair rápido e pedir um autógrafo, sua assinatura, letras desenhadas pela sua mão, papel tocado pelos seus dedos...toque... quem sabe a minha...pronto decidi vou sentar na ponta!' _

"Senhoras e senhores,o conservatório de nossa universidade, está trazendo ao palco para uma única apresentação, o violista renomado Chiba Mamoru." disseo apresentador enquanto Chiba caminhava a frente do palco recebendo o microfone.

'_Ha... nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão lindo, meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca, respira Yuki respira não vai desmaiar logo agora, respira devagar, puxa pelo nariz solta pela boca, isso mais uma vez, continue... não acredito eu quase tive um treco só de vê-lo, o que foi isso?' _

" ...meus agradecimentos." encaixando o microfone no stand, alcançando seu stradivarius, Mamoru começou a execução da peça de Mozart. Observado a plateia '_eu poderia tocar até de olhos fechados mas assim eu não a veria, bela, simplesmente linda, grandes olhos azuis da cor do céu em um dia de primavera, cabelos dourados como o ouro mais puro, pele clara quase translúcida contrastando com tom de framboesa de seus lábios, esguia, delicada, etérea, tal criatura não pode ser real, eu não posso perde-la de vista.' _Pensa Mamoru se concentrando em terminar o repertório.

_'A meu Deus,____a meu Deus, a meu Deus, ele ... não impossível, será que...sim, a meu deus ele está olhando para mim. O que eu faço? O que eu faço?' _Esse era o único pensamento de Yuki no final do concerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Obs: " " para quando há conversa.

_'_ _I ' __para os pensamentos._

**Capítulo 2**

'_O que eu faço?'_ Esse era o único pensamento de Yuki.

Os acordes finais ressoaram no ressinto, as pessoas aplaudindo se levantaram homenageando o musico que se curvou em agradecimento a plateia, e retirando se para o camarim, o povo dispersou, tudo aconteceu em instantes para o jovem confuso ainda sentado na cadeira.

'_Como descobrirei a identidade de tal formosura?' _Mamoru pensa esperando vê-la retornando ao palco e vendo o seu desejo atendido imediatamente sorriu contente.

"Boa noite Mis?" disse Mamoru.

"A ...ano boa noite." '_Ele falou comigo...autógrafo, autógrafo peça um autógrafo Yuki! Espera! Ele me chamou de senhorita, ele acha que sou uma menina, eu...meu cabelo longo pode passar essa impressão ainda mais solto, será que digo a verdade? Melhor dizendo, vale a pena mentir? eu não irei vê-lo novamente, nunca... nunca mais vou vê-lo ...eu quero que pelo menos ele saiba meu nome.' _"Mister Tsukino Yuki prazer em conhece-lo Sir." '_Nossa a expressão dele, até parece que eu me visto como uma garota, certo: essa calça é meio apertada mais é preta e a melhor que tenho, a camisa branca está comprida e larga mas estava quente para colocar por dentro ou abotoar a colarinho, talvez seja o tênis porem o sapato apertava tanto...'_

'_É um homem! Ainda sim tão lindo.' _"Me chame de Mamoru apenas, Yuki? Alguém vira lhe buscar?" pergunta Mamoru.

"A...sim, quer disser não, ...desculpe interrompe-lo, boa noite." Disse Yuki indo embora.

"Não! Por favor não se preocupe, eu só queria convida-lo para jantar. Você está livre nesse momento? disse Mamoru colocando a mão em seu ombro.

'_Me tocou, ele me tocou, estou ficando tão quente, meu rosto deve estar vermelho, isso é constrangedor pareço uma menina em sua primeira data não consigo nem olhar no rosto dele.'_ "Tu- tudo bem, digo, posso, aonde?" disse Yuki arrumando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Podemos ir no meu carro? Tem um restaurante não muito longe de comida fabulosa." Pergunta Mamoru.

"Sim... certo... vamos_..._" responde Yuki enquanto pensa:_ 'Á...a sua mão escorregou pelas minhas costas, e está parada embaixo na minha coluna perto... o calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo deixando minhas pernas bambas, como pode um simples toque me afetar tanto? Como vou andar desse jeito? Ele vai perceber, é vergonhoso ficar assim na frente dele, eu preciso sentar e me acalmar.'_

"Seu carro é muito bonito e confortável_ ''_ _'sim Yuki agora vamos falar sobre o tempo, esse será um comentário extremamente inteligente de sua parte qual a sua idade cinco...não, pare, pare! Eu tenho quatorze anos e estou agindo perfeitamente normal, tendo em vista que os meus hormônios estão em fúria estou até muito racional... Há certo! quem é que está falando consigo mesmo? Idiota!'_

"Obrigada, chegamos Yuki." disse abrindo a porta do carro e depois do restaurante. O metre os acompanhou a mesa, entregou a carta de vinhos, o cardápio e retirou se.

"Você pode escolher para nós Mamoru?" disse Yuki.

"Claro." Mamoru fez um sinal, o garçom que atendeu ao pedido.

"Qual a sua idade Yuki?"

"Eu tenho quatorze acabei de fazer no dia trinta de junho, estou na oitava série no colégio Juuban como a minha irmã Serena, nós somos gêmeos, eu sou o mais velho, depois tem o Shingo ele tem doze, vivemos todos juntos com mamãe e papai no distrito de Azabu Juuban, temos nossa própria casa e agora um gato, na verdade é uma gata o nome dela é luna e... desculpe, quando estou nervoso falo demais."

"Eu gosto de te ouvir falar apenas não fique nervoso. Olha nosso o jantar. Bom apetite."

"Itadakimasu!" disse Yuki atacando a comida '_não faço a mínima ideia do que é isso mais tem um gosto maravilhoso ou talvez seja a companhia.'_

Depois da refeição devorada totalmente em silencio. Saindo do estabelecimento Mamoru disse: "Você ficou calado durante o jantar inteiro Yuki, há algum problema?"

"O que, não, problema nenhum." '_Somente eu me tornando uma matraca, despejando minha vida encima da pessoa que acabei de conhecer, ótimo Yuki! Bom trabalho em afastar antes mesmo de se aproximar.'_

Abrindo a porta do carro Mamoru disse: "Posso te levar para casa então?" '_Estou ansioso para ver como será sua irmã, certamente excederá a beleza de Yuki, tal formosura caberá melhor em mulheres.'_

"Eu aceito e agradeço a sua oferta." Disse Yuki encolhendo os ombros. _'Mamãe vai gritar comigo por ser tão tarde em casa.' _Pensou Yuki ao entrar no carro.


End file.
